Conventionally, as illustrated in FIGS. 7 to 9, to fix an expansion valve 104, the line leading to an evaporator 103 and the line coming from the evaporator 103 are guided through a housing opening, which is sealed by means of a sealing element 113, of a multi-part housing 102, are positioned by means of a line-positioning element 107 and the line-positioning element 107 is screwed down on the expansion valve 104 by means of two screws. In this case, the size of the line-positioning element 107 is kept as small as possible.
On the other side of the expansion valve 104, the positioning and fixing of the connecting lines takes place in a corresponding manner, with a central screw being provided to fix the second line-positioning element 107. However, high torsional forces frequently occur in the fixing, as a result of which problems occur, in particular with the low rigidity in the case of a Nocoloc® brazing joint.